Galaxy Angel Princess Apricot
by Runa Isami
Summary: The sequel to Galaxy Angel Princess Milfeulle, this time it's her sister Apricot's turn and along with the Rune angels, they will help Shatoyan to keep a past foe from returning!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the Galaxy Angel creator of course. This story is my own, so enjoy it from beginning to end!**

**Prologue**

**It's been four years since the kidnapping of princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom. The peace between both the Lucky Star and Dark Star Kingdoms still remains. The light in the Dark Star Kingdom that the princess gave still shines brightly. That is not the only light shimmering in the kingdom. Two years after the kidnapping, a new light shined in the EDEN system which a new dimension was discovered known as NEUE after Vanilla H, priestess of the Lucky Star Kingdom came from a planet and brought a discovery back with her. A little cat girl and cross dimension travel has begun and with it new girls appeared who seeked the light in their frames known as the Rune frames. A new light is shining and soon a new darkness will take another away from Elle Ciel and this time it is not from Lucky Star.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A New Foe? Shatoyan's Cry For Help!**

"**So, brother was locked into his own darkness." A little girl said. She was standing in the room of Eonia in the palace where he once stood. Eonia had fallen and was locked into a realm of darkness all thanks to the power of Princess Milfeulle Sakuraba and the Dark Star Kingdom has now become the Twilight Kingdom and is now under Riserva's and the rest of the Hell Hounds' care. "Now I must have my revenge and free my brother from the darkness realm and bring the Dark Star Kingdom back to its glory!" the girl exclaimed.**

**In the Lucky Star Kingdom, the residents were shuffling in the streets in happiness awaiting the wedding of the princess, Milfeulle, and the former Hell Hound leader, Vermouth. It has been four years since the darkness left the kingdom, since then, a new discovery came around about a new dimension when Vanilla took a trip to a planet and found a cat-like girl known as Nano-Nano Pudding and a new frame with her known as First Aider. Chitose was amazed at the discovery and went forth on the cross-dimension travel. After the four years, new girls appeared and alongside new frames with them. These new girls are known as the Rune Angels and their frames known as the Rune Frames. Along with these girls, a boy appears with his own plate and now lives with Takuto in the Transbaal kingdom. "So, the princess is getting married." Lester Cooldaras said. "Yes, not only that, she will be crowned queen and her little sister, Apricot, will be taking her place and taking over the princess job and the Rune angels will be her court." Takuto answered. "Are we going to the wedding though?" Kazuya asked. "Of course, we did help rescue her from Eonia, now let's get a move on, the wedding is going to take place this evening." Takuto told them. The both of them nodded.**

**In the Lucky Star Kingdom, Vanilla was walking through the temple, making sure that the wedding preparations were under way, when she heard, "Mama! Mama! Wait for me!" She turned and see Nano-Nano running and she tripped and started crying. Normad and Vanilla came over. "Aww Nano-Nano, don't cry!" Normad exclaimed. "Mew?" Nano-Nano asked. "Now give us a smile!" Normad exclaimed. She smiled. "There we go, what is it that got you running here?" Vanilla asked. "I brought you flowers for you to help make the temple look pretty!" Nano-Nano exclaimed as she handed over some flowers she picked in the fields. "They are pretty, I will put them near the altar, thank you." Vanilla said as she took them and she petted her. Nano-Nano purred in happiness. "Hey Vanilla!" she heard Ranpha and turned to see her and Kahlua standing in the hall. "Ah Ranpha, Kahlua, how may we help you?" Normad asked. "Oh nothing, we came to see how the preparations are going." Ranpha answered. "Well,, the altar and the rest of the hall are almost done, we need to put the candles up with the new Sakura flower scented candles on them and it will be done in time for this evening." Normad answered. "Anything new in the future?" Vanilla asked. "Well, I am having a weird feeling that there is something going to happen in Transbaal." Ranpha answered. "I tried getting a reading in my crystal ball but it always keeps on coming out foggy." Kahlua told them. "That's weird, the crystal ball is supposed to give out a crystal clear vision." Normad said. "Well, whatever it is, I don't like it and it seems to me that an old evil may come back." Ranpha told them. Vanilla frowned and asked, "What should we do?" "Hope that it is not Eonia coming back from the darkness." Ranpha answered. Both Vanilla and Normad nodded and Nano-Nano mewed.**

**At the palace, "Ah!" Anise exclaimed and fell over and a few plates broke. "Not again." Mint said and sighed. "I'm sorry Mint, my being a maid is not really good." Anise told her. "Don't worry, you'll get it." Mint said and her ears picked up. She looked to see Takuto, Lester, and Kazuya and said, "Ah, Takuto, Lester, Kazuya, nice to see you three again!" "Hello Mint." Kazuya said. "What brings you three here?" Mint asked. "The wedding and Milfeulle's and Apricot's coronation." Lester answered. "Ah, I guess you knew about it, well, the temple, according to Vanilla, will be ready by this evening." Mint told them. "That's good, how are the princesses?" Takuto asked. "Milfeulle is a little nervous about the wedding but Apricot, she is her usual cheerful self." Mint answered. "Ah Takuto, Lester, Kazuya, welcome back!" they heard Vermouth. "The fiancée appeared!" Kazuya exclaimed. "How is the prince and queen?" Vermouth asked. "They are doing very well, they have been busy with their work taking care of the kingdom." Takuto answered. "That's good to hear." Vermouth said. "Have you seen the princesses?" Lester asked. "Actually, I can't see them, especially my fiancée since it is bad luck to see her before the reception." Vermouth answered. "Understood even though the princess Milfeulle seems to have good luck all the time." Lester said. "Yes, but I don't want that to change. I just want the luck of the kingdom to remain so I will wait until the wedding." Vermouth said. In the princesses' room, "Big sister, are you okay?" Apricot asked. "Yes, I am, I am just nervous about all this. You are going to be the youngest crowned princess and I am worried about the kingdom's fate once I become queen." Milfeulle answered. "Don't worry sister, you will do fine, it's our luck that got us this far." Apricot told her. "I don't know if luck will be able to help us in the future." Milfeulle told her. "What? What'd you mean?" Apricot asked. "You'll see, but for now, we need to get ready for the wedding and our coronation." Milfeulle answered. Apricot nodded.**

**In the Transbaal Kingdom, Shatoyan and Shiva were having lunch on the balcony of their palace. "Mother, can I go to the Lucky Star Kingdome later on?" Shiva asked. "No, sorry Shiva, we have more work to do." Shatoyan answered. "But I have been in these palace walls forever and I haven't been to the Lucky Star Kingdom in a while." Shiva told her. "I told you no and that is final, please finish up your lunch." She told him. "Yes ma'am." Shiva said. After lunch, Shiva returned to his room where he kept on working on his studies. He closed the book after he finished his political study homework and he sighed and went on the balcony outside his room and looked at the Lucky Star Kingdom where he saw fireworks blasting in the air. "I don't get why I can't leave and have some fun?" he asked. "So, you want to escape?" he heard and turned to see a girl dressed as a maid. He nodded. "Well, come with me, I will take you away somewhere so you can have some fun." She told him. "Okay." He said and went with her. **_**This was easy, I will free my older brother in no time! **_** She thought to herself.**

**That evening in the Lucky Star Kingdom at the temple, Milfeulle's court, Ranpha, Forte, Mint, Chitose, Vanilla, and Normad, along with the new court, Anise Azeat, Lily C. Sherbet, Nano-Nano Pudding, Kahlua Mariorame, Roselle, and Natsume Izayoi, they were watching Apricot walking down the aisle throwing around Sakura petals and go the side to join the girls and saw Professor Volcott come down the aisle with Milfeulle. They arrived at the altar and the reception started. "Will you Milfeulle take Vermouth to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do!" she exclaimed. "And you Vermouth take Milfeulle as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked. "I do!" exclaimed. "I shall pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest said and both Milfeulle and Vermouth kissed. Everyone applauded. "And now it's time for the coronation, will you Princess Milfeulle Matin and Prince Vermouth Matin take on the responsibilities as king and queen of the Lucky Star Kingdom and protect the people of the kingdom and the star of luck?" the priest asked. "Yes, I do." Milfeulle answered. "I will also do the same." Vermouth said. "I shall pronounce you two as the king and queen of the Lucky Star Kingdom and now Apricot Sakuraba." The priest said. "Yes?" she asked. "Will you take on the job as the true princess of the kingdom?" the priest asked. "I do!" she exclaimed. "Now the crowns." The priest said. Both Mint and Anise come with pillows with the halo crowns. The priest placed the jeweled halos on top of both Vermouth and Milfeulle and took the feathery halo on top of Apricot. "Introducing the king and queen Vermouth and Milfeulle Matin and the Princess Apricot Sakuraba! All hail the royal court of the Lucky Star Kingdom!" "God bless the king, queen, and princess!" everyone cheered. "Help!" they all heard and they turned to see Shatoyan. "Queen Shatoyan!?" Lester asked. "The prince of Transbaal has been kidnapped and I need your help." Shatoyan told them. They all gasped in horror.**

**Author's commentary: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but all thanks to the holidays and the holiday break, I have been busy! Who wouldn't with Christmas shopping and returns? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And the first chapter of the new year. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Revenge of the Dark Star! The Rune Angels Launch!**

"**Please help! Shiva's been kidnapped!" Shatoyan yelled, They all looked at her and Milfeulle asked, "What? How!? Why!? Who!?" "I don't know who took him nor where he was taken but someone has taken him somewhere!" Shatoyan exclaimed. Later on in the throne room, Shatoyan explained to everyone about her discovery of the disappearance of the prince. "So you're saying, Shiva went to his room after lunch and when you went to check up on him, he was missing." Forte said. Shatoyan nodded. "Sounds like a kidnapping that might've happened from the inside out." Lily said. "Are there any clues to who took him?" Mint asked. "No, nothing." Shatoyan answered. "Hey Kahlua, can't you take a look…" Ranpha said as she turned to Kahlua but noticed her hair was purple and gulped. "What is it Ranpha?" Forte asked. "Oh great, Kahlua did it again, she turned into…" Ranpha said. "Yes, I am Tequila, I know what you're going to ask me to look into the crystal ball to see who took Shiva. Now crystal ball find Shiva!" Tequila exclaimed. The image in the crystal ball shows that Shiva was taken by a dark emblem frame to the Planet Cerberus. "What the? Cerberus!?" Ranpha exclaimed. "You/ve been there?" Tequila asked. "Yeah, when the queen was kidnapped we all went to Cerberus." Ranpha answered. "So, my son was taken to that planet?" Shatoyan asked. "It looks like it but who would do it? It can't be Eonia because he is banished." Forte said. "Well, we better find out, well your highness, what'd you say?" Takuto asked as he turned to Milfeulle. "I don't think I will be able to since I am now married and I have new duties like the rest of my court." Milfeulle answered. "If you can't, who will?" Lester asked. "I will! Princess Apricot Sakuraba at your service Captain Takuto!" Apricot answered. "Apricot?" Milfeulle asked. "It's my time to shine now, since you can't leave the throne sister, I can! Besides, I know more about Cerberus than you do and I can pilot really well." Apricot said. "Very well, but who will go with you?" Milfeulle asked. "My court of course!"she answered. "We will protect her your majesty!" Anise exclaimed. "Very well then, Apricot Sakuraba, you and the Rune Angels will go forth on your rescue mission aboard the Lucky Ciel with your Angel Frame and the Rune Frames!" Milfeulle exclaimed. "I will also have my Rune plate your majesty." Kazuya exclaimed. "Kazuya, you know Brave Heart is a secret." Lester said. "Come on Lt., I can help, honestly!" Kazuya exclaimed. "Fine." Lester said. "Well, what are we waiting for everyone, let's go rescue Shiva!" Apricot exclaimed. "Right!" the Rune Angels and Kazuya exclaimed. They went to the docking bay where the Lucky Ciel was preparing for launch. "All the frames were placed into the ship including Brave Heart which was shipped from Transbaal." Major Mary reported. "Thank you Mary, is Lucky Ciel ready to launch?" Takuto asked. "The engines are warming up, it's been four long years since this ship went into space." She answered. "Yes it has." Takuto said. "Captain, Lt, I want to go too." Shatoyan said. "What?" Lester asked. "What about the kingdom?" Takuto asked. "My son's safety is more important." She answered. "Don't worry, I will go and protect Transbaal." Forte told her. "Eh? Forte?" Ranpha asked. "Don't worry, I will be fine." Forte answered and she turned to Chitose and said, "Prepare Happy Trigger." "You got it!" Chitose exclaimed. "Thank you Forte." Shatoyan told her. "Not a problem Shatoyan, now go, Shiva is waiting for you on Cerberus and I know it." Forte told her. Shatoyan nodded. They watched Happy Trigger launch first and go towards Transbaal. "Now Apricot, be careful." Milfeulle told her. "I will, you can count on me and besides, I have my lucky star charm like the other girls!" Apricot exclaimed. "Very well, good luck and bring Shiva back safely." Vermouth said. She nodded and joined the other girls and Kazuya. Milfeulle and her court watched the Lucky Ciel blast off. "Do you think she will be okay?" Vermouth asked. "She will, I know it!" Milfeulle answered.**

**On Cerberus, Riserva was in the throne room when Guinness, Red-Eye, and Camus arrived. "Any word of the possible frame that left the atmosphere?" he asked them. "Yes, it looked like Sherry's but somehow someone else was piloting it, we tried contacting it when it came back but it never responded." Camus answered. "Somehow whoever is piloting it maybe someone who is an outsider of this kingdom." Guinness said. Red-Eye nodded in agreement. "That's weird, I never knew there would be someone who was banished by the Twilight Kingdom." Camus said. "Whoever it is I have a feeling that something dark maybe coming back." Riserva said. "Eh? Are you sure sir?" Camus asked. "Yes, I don't know why but a cold wind may be blowing our way and I don't like it." Riserva answered. Outside the Twightlight Kingdom, the emblem frame landed and the little girl came out with an unconscious Shiva. She smirked and said, "Well brother, your little brother is here to help me with bringing you back from the darkness and take over this kingdom!" She took one of the broken dark star shards from Eonia's charm. She placed it on the headdress that Shiva wore and it glowed slightly but the shard didn't react. "What? Why didn't it work!?"she yelled. Shiva opened his eyes and she saw that it wasn't his usual eye color but a deep blue. "Noah?" a voice she recognized asked. "Brother?" she asked. "Yes it's me, Eonia." He answered.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Eonia's Return and a Mother's Broken Heart!**

"**Brother, is that you?" Noah asked. "Yes it is me, how'd I get here?" he asked. "I had one of the shards of the dark star you wore and I kidnapped your little brother and placed it on his headdress hoping to bring you back but it didn't work." Noah answered. "You did but part of getting me back is by taking me to the old laboratory at the Northern pole." He answered. "But the lab was destroyed a while back." Noah told him. "What?" he asked. "They thought the lab should be destroyed since it belonged to Sherry and she is now dead, so there is no lab." She told him. "Then to the palace since there is a lab there." He told her. She nodded and said, "Very well, now let's go." She took off in the frame heading towards the palace. Lucky Ciel entered the atmosphere of Cerberus and Shatoyan was watching the landscape go by as they head towards the Twilight Kingdom. Anise came in with a tray and a small tea set and asked, "Would the majesty like some tea?" "Thank you Anise." She told her. Anise set the tray down and poured some. Shatoyan took it and sipped it. "It's good." She said. "It's Apricot's specialty, are you okay?" Anise asked. "I am so worried about him, Shiva, I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh to him earlier." Shatoyan answered. "What did you say to him?" she asked. "I told him that he couldn't go to your queen's wedding because he had to do more studying but I knew I should've let him go to the wedding, all I did was shut him up in his own room and have him do nothing but study. All I wanted him to be is a great king!" Shatoyan exclaimed and she started crying. "That's horrible! Even though he's still a prince, he shouldn't be kept locked inside, he should be let out once in a while, who knows he maybe enjoying being outside the palace walls." Anise said a little harshly. "Maybe you're right." Shatoyan said as she sipped her tea.**

**The Lucky Ciel landed in the hangar of the palace in the Twilight Kingdom. Camus, Riserva, Red-Eye, and Guinness were waiting for them. The Rune angels, Takuto, Shatoyan, and Lester came out of the ship. "Ah, didn't know the angels would be coming back." Guinness said. "Well, we had an emergency and brought the queen Shatoyan of Transbaal with us." Lester told them. "Then come in." Riserva said and they all went to the throne room. "So, tell us what's going on and why are you here?" Riserva asked. "Well, the thing is that the prince of the Transbaal Kingdom, Shiva Transbaal, was kidnapped and brought here to Cerberus." Kazuya answered. "What?" Camus asked. "How? We never went to Elle Ciel in years, how could someone take the prince?" Guinness asked. "Well, the thing is, I said something harsh to him and he went to his room and when I went to check on him, he was gone and so I ran to the Lucky Star Kingdom where Kahlua here looked into her crystal ball and found out that he was brought here." Shatoyan told them. "It's true and by the way, Tequila was the one who did the ball check." Kahlua told her. "Hmm, that is weird not onlyu that there's something weird going on here, too." Riserva said. "How so?" Takuto asked. "We spotted what looked like to be Sherry's frame but we all know that she was killed by one of your angels during a sword fight." Red-Eye answered. "But someone else is piloting it and we tried contacting it and there was no response, somehow whoever is piloting it must be well known to Sherry or Eonia." Camus told them. "Could it be possible that the pilot of that frame might've kidnapped my son?" Shatoyan asked. "We don't really know." Guinness answered. "I just want my son back." Shatoyan said with tears in her voice. "Don't worry your majesty, we will get him back, we promise." Apricot said. Suddenly, the alarms went off and someone came on the intercom system and said, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Someone has entered the castle and is heading for the lab! I repeat! They have entered the castle and heading for the lab!" "Guinness get whatever image that the cameras got and put it on the screen!" Riserva ordered. "Yes sir!" Guinness exclaimed and ran over to a panel and turned on a screen which shown Noah and Shiva. "What the? Is that?" Kazuya asked. "It can't be! My boy!" Shatoyan exclaimed. **_**No Shiva, what have you done!? **_** She thought to herself.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Darkness Rises in Cerberus Again!**

"**Shiva?" Anise asked. "Shiva is no more, I am Prince Eonia now and I have Noah to thank for bringing me back from the darkness." Eonia said in Shiva's voice. "How? My sister banished you!" Apricot exclaimed. He looked over at her and said, "So the sister of my greatest enemy came here to see my resurrection." "Princess, Shatoyan, stay back, I will handle him!" Lily exclaimed as she took out her sword. Both Shatoyan and Apricot did as what they were told. Lily charged and Noah smirked and said, "Let's see how a member of the new Lucky court can take on my dark sword?" A sword magically appeared out of her dark star charm and the both her and Lily started fighting each other sword on sword. "While they're doing that we should get out of here and fast!" Roselle exclaimed. "Good idea!" Camus exclaimed and they all ran out of the lab heading back towards the throne room. They arrived and Guinness slammed the door shut and locked it. "There, no one won't be able to get in!" he exclaimned. "What if Lily tries to get back here?" Kazuya asked. "She can always knock." Guinness said. "Enough of that, I am wondering how could our old enemy Eonia possessed Prince Shiva's body?" Takuto asked. "Hmm, could it be that dark star shard that's on the headdress?" Lester asked. "Dark star shard? Wait didn't the queen destroy his star charm?" Anise asked. "I guess somehow after my sister shattered it a shard still remained in that lab somehow." Apricot answered. "That explains how that girl got her hands on it." Anise said. "But what about my son Shiva? Is he truly lost since Eonia is taking over his body?" Shatoyan asked. "I don't know." Anise said. "Nano-Nano knows! Mew!" Nano-Nano exclaimed. "How?" Anise asked. "Easy, according to mama, Eonia was banished into the realm of darkness which is inside his own star and when Milfie-chan shattered it his soul still possessed the shards which means that he wasn't killed completely and the reason why he is taking over Shiva's body is that Shiva holds a special power that no one knows but Shatoyan herself! Mew!" Nano-Nano exclaimed. "Is this true Shatoyan?" Kahlua asked. Shatoyan nodded and said, "It's a power that can either be used for good or evil. When he's in his innocent state he can use his power to keep a planet alive and when his power is evil, it can destroy not only kingdoms but a planet as well." Shatoyan answered. "You knew this all along?" Lester asked. "Yes, the Transbaal family is known for keeping peace by keeping planets alive as in the environment, humans, and everything else alive while Eonia just saw the darkness and turned himself towards the dark star itself and who knows what he'll do if he were to have knowledge about this as well especially inside Shiva's body." She answered as she closed her eyes. "Why thank you mother for telling me about my brother's power." They heard. They turned and saw Eonia come from the darkness. "What the hell? How'd you bet here?" Guinness yelled. "Well, since I have my brother's bpdy I can come out of nowhere like I used to and since I know about the power you talked about mother, I can use it to destroy Elle Ciel once I am fully resurrected." Eonia said and cackled. "No, you can't! That's our home!" Apricot yelled. "I don't care, all I want is revenge for what your sister did to me and I will start with you!" Eonia yelled as he lifted Shiva's arm and made it into a cupped fist. Apricot suddenly felt her breath escaping her and she grabbed her neck and went to her knees. "Princess!" the other angels exclaimed. "You monster, no wonder I banished you in the first place Eonia!" Shatoyan yelled. "And no wonder Milfeulle banished you to the dark realm as well!" Camus yelled. Eonia released Apricot and smirked as he said, "Like if I cared because I will have my renge anyways and once that happens, first Elle Ciel and now Cerberus since it turned into a planet of light which it belongs back into the darkness like before." Noah appeared and said, "Well, I won this time!" "Gppd Noah, now go and get Milfeulle's sister!" Eonia exclaimed. "Yes sir!" she exclaimed. "Sakuraba run!" Kahlua yelled. Apricot ran and suddenly she froze and yelled, "I can't move!" Noah had her sword in her shadow and laughed and said, "You're such a fool for a princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom, my sword allows me to capture anyone's shadow by stabbing it! That's how I was able to beat your knight!" "No way!" Anise exclaimed. "That's not fair!" Natsume yelled. "I dan't care about what is fair or not, now it's time to capture the princess!" Noah exclaimed as she ran over and grabbed Apricot. Apricot screamed. "Now let the darkness begin!" Eonia exclaimed as the headdress that Shiva wore started to glow with the dark star shard and a dark fog started to come out of it. "We better get out of here!" Guinness yelled as he unlocked the door and the others ran out with him. "What about Lily!?" Kahlua yelled as they ran. "Right here!?" they heard and they saw Lily running behind them while holding her shoulder. "Lily!" Natsume exclaimed. "We better head back to the Lucky Ciel, that's the only place we can be safe!" Takuto yelled. They all ran to the hangar where they all got inside and the docking bridge rose up.**

**Once inside the ship, Takuto yelled out, "Major Mary, have the crew launch the ship!" "What? Why?" she asked. "Hurry or the darkness will engulf us as well!" Takuto ordered. She nodded and yelled, "Fire up all the engines and fast we are leaving the palace!" "Right!" the crew exclaimed. The ship's engines started and the rockets fired up and they all started to embark. They left the palace where the darkness engulfed the whole entire place as the Lucky Ciel got out of the hangar. The girls, Kazuya, and the Hell Hounds saw the new, darkened palace take on a new shape. The palace took on a very spiky appearance in its turrets and the walls turned into very black cobblestones. What was once known as the Twilight Palace and the Twilight Kingdom turned into a kingdom of darkness. "Wow, now it is nothing but darkness." Red-Eye said. Guinness nodded. "Now what? Princess Apricot is captured and with Eonia and Eonia will be resurrected and might destroy our home when that happens!" Kazuya exclaimed. "I don't know but I have a feeling we need the first angel brigade to help us!" Takuto exclaimed. "Are you sure? We were supposed to stop Eonia and get Shiva back with the Rune Angels." Lester said. "Well, we got nothing to lose after all Milfeulle has the true power of the Lucky Star." Takuto answered. Lester nodded. "Sakuraba…" Kahlua said. "Don't worry, we will get her back! Mew!" Nano-Nano exclaimed. "I hope so Nano-Nano." Kahlua said as she smiled.**

**In the dark palace, Noah was trying to figure out Sherry's technology when Eonia came over and asked, "Did you figure it out?" "No, it's too complicated, to me some of this stuff runs on nano machines." She answered. "Here's something interesting, one of the angels is actually a living and breathing nano machine, maybe she will be able to help us get my actual body out of this shard." Eonia told her. "Good idea, so how is that princess?" Noah asked. "Still unconscious, somehow your shadow capture might've did the trick." He answered. "That usually happens, never knew my Dark Blade would be useful." She answered. "Well, whatever use is fine with me unless it helps me regain my place in this world." He said and smirked. "Yes." She said and smiled. In Eonia's old bedroom, Apricot was lying in bed unconscious, tears kept on falling down her cheeks and a cry for help rang through her head, **_**Help me sister! **_

**In the Lucky Star Kingdom, Milfeulle finished up some paper work when her star charm glowed and she heard her sister's cry. "Apriccot?" she asked. "Is there something wrong honey?" Vermouth asked. "I think I heard my sister crying for help! She's in trouble and I know it!" she answered. Suddenly, Chitose ran into the office and yelled, "Your highness, the Rune Angels, they are in major trouble and they need our help!" "What?" Milfeulle asked. "A transmission was sent to me and Professor Volcott not too long ago reporting that your sister has been captured by a possessed Shiva with Eonia's soul!" Chitose exclaimed. "Oh no Rico." Milfeulle said. "What should we do now?" Vermouth asked. "Chitose get the Angel Frames and the others, we are going to Cerberus to help the Rune Angels and get my sister back!" Milfeulle exclaimed. Chitose nodded and ran off to find the others. **_**Don't worry Apriccot, I;m coming! **_** Milfeulle thought to herself.**

**Author's Commentary 3: Hey all, sorry for the wait! I have been busy a lot lately! Try being a student and an anime club president at the same time! ;; I am sorry for leaving you all in the dark and now it is time for me to finish this fic up so watch out for the other chapters of this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: An Answer to an Angel's Cry! The Emblem Frames are Back!**

**It's been four years since the Lucky Star Angels have been together after Milfeulle's kidnapping and Vanilla's new discovery of Nano-Nano. The Emblem Frames, Lucky Star, Sharp Shooter, Kung Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Happy Trigger, and Harvester, have been sitting in a special hangar that was built for them for the remaining three years until the day that they were needed again.**

**Chitose was running all over the kingdom and found both Forte and Ranpha at the fortune shop and she yelled out, "Ranpha! Forte!" "Ah Chitose, long time no see!" Forte exclaimed. "I know, Professor Volcott has been keeping me busy a lot lately but that is not why I'm here, we have been called to duty!" she exclaimed. "What?" Ranpha asked. "We need to help the Rune Angels and quick! Where's Vanilla and Normad by the way?" Chitose asked. "In the temple, should we meet you back at the palace or something?" Forte asked. "No, go straight to the hangar that is where both Milfeulle and Mint are heading!" she answered as she started running. "Right." Forte said. The both of them started walking. Ranpha asked, "I wonder what the Rune Angels need our help for? I thought they had the rescue of Shiva covered?" "I thought so too but the sounds of this cry for help somehow something went wrong on Cerberus." Forte answered. Chitose explained to Vanilla and Normad about what is going on. "I see, so they want us there." Vanilla said. "Yes, something happened over there and they need our help on the battlefield." Chitose said. "Well Vanilla?" Normad asked. "I am able to help Nano-Nano and the others in any shape and form." Vanilla answered. "Good, now the others are waiting for us at the hangar!" Chitose exclaimed and they left the temple.**

**Vanilla, Chitose, and Normad arrived at the hangar to find Milfeulle, Vermouth, Mint, Ranpha, and Forte at the hangar. "So, what is going on?" Forte asked as they walked in. "Well, according to the distress sent by Takuto,, Shiva is now possessed by Eonia's soul and he had taken Apricot and now the Twilight Kingdom is turned into another kingdom of darkness ." Chitose told them. They all gasped. "Are you sure Chitose?" Ranpha asked. "Yes, I am sure of it, we need to get there and fast!" she answered. "I never see the day that we have to go back to Cerberus." Ranpha said. "Well, let's get a move on then because they're expecting us." Forte said. They all got into their emblem frames and the hangar opened its doors where it overlooked the kingdom. "Here goes, Lucky Star launch!" "Trick Master launch!" "Harvester launch!" "Happy Trigger launch!" "Kung Fu Fighter launch!" "Sharp Shooter launch!" All six of the emblem frames launched and headed towards Cerberus.**

**Back on Cerberus, the Rune Frames were flying over what was once the Twilight Kingdom to get a better view of the newly formed darkness kingdom. "No way, one little star shard did all this?" Tequila asked. "By the looks of things it did." Kazuya answered. "How could Eonia do such a thing?" Roselle asked. "According to the Hell Hounds, before our majesty the queen healed this place, it was covered with snow but since his soul is in Shiva's body, the light in his body is preventing snow to come so it's just dark since Eonia himself was blinded by darkness, I guess he's still willing to have his revenge on all of us." Anise answered. "Well, I hope Master Forte and the other Lucky angels get here soon." Lily said. "They will, once they do, we can actually be able to rescue the queen's sister." Kazuya said. "You really care about her Kazuya?" Natsume asked. "Maybe, enough of that, we should be heading back to the Lucky Ciel." He answered and they all flew back. When they entered the main conference room on the ship they saw the Hell Hounds and both Takuto and Lester waiting for them. "So, what's your report?" Takuto asked Kazuya. "Well, the kingdom is covered in complete darkness, by the looks of things, Eonia's power somehow has combined with a little bit of Shiva's power but his power wasn't strong enough to change the planet to what it was before a barren snowy wasteland." Kazuya told him. "Thank you, you're all were a big help." Takuto told them. "How long until the Lucky Angel troupe get here?" Anise asked. "It will take a little while since they haven't been here for a few years but they will eventually arrive." Lester answered. "I hope they hurry because I have a badd feeling that Eonia may come after one of our own to help with his resurrection." Tequila said. "If you're getting this feeling then that means Ranpha might be getting it too since she is the queen's psychic after all." Lily said. Tequila nodded. In space, Ranpha got a vision that made the Kung Fu Fighter almost go down. "Ranpha!" Forte yelled. "Oh no Ranpha!" Milfeulle yelled. "Ranpha, respnd please, your frame is about to fall, if you don't snap out of it you might go into a planet's atmosphere and burn up!" Chitose yelled. "Sorry! I just had a very strong vision and a very bad one at it!" Ranpha said. "About what?" Forte asked. "It has to do with little Nano-Nano." Ranpha answered. Vanilla gasped. "Vanilla?" Normad asked. "We better hurry, let's go everyone!" Milfeulle ordered. "Right!" the other girls exclaimed and they all sped up. **_**We're coming everyone so please hold on! **_** She thought to herself.**

**Back on the Lucky Ciel, Shatoyan stood awake looking at where the dark castle stood. She thought about Shiva and sighed. The door oepened and Anise came in with a tray and said, "I brought some tea and cake I made for you." She said. "Thank you Anise." Shatoyan said. "I guess you couldn't sleep either." Anise said. Shatoyan shook her head. "You're not the only ones, Kahlua and Lily are feeling the same way since they were trying to protect the princess." Anise told her. "I guess they feel bad as much as I do." Shatoyan said. "Yeah, they tried so hard especially Lily since she lost to that girl named Noah." Anise said. "But what worries me the most is Eonia coming back to life who knows how much destruction he'll do this time." Shatoyan told her. Anise nodded. Suddenly the intercom came on and said, "Attention all Lucky Ciel crew, the Lucky Frames have arrived,, I repeat, the Lucky Frames have arrived!" "Well, it looks like they found their way here." Anise said. Shatoyan nodded. The Lucky Angels were walking out of the hangar area. Nano-Nano came running saying, "Mama! Mama! You're here!" She ran into Vanilla's open arms and purred. "Yes I am, I am so glad you are safe." She said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Nano-Nano asked. Ranpha smiled and then frowned. "You're not going to tell her about the vision?" Mint asked. "No, the only thing we can do is try to keep her away from Eonia." Ranpha answered. "Ah welcome girls!" Takuto exclaimed. "Well, you did call us so we came." Forte said. "Right, I hope your frames are up for the test like the Rune Angels are." Takuto said. "They are." Ranpha said. Suddenly they felt a rumble and Forte asked, "What the hell?" "Attention all angels, the Lucky Ciel is under attack! I repeat the Lucky Ciel is under attack!" Major Mary exclaimed over the intercom system. "And now the test begins." Ranpha said. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Nano Protection! The Lucky Ciel is Under Attack!**

**Takuto and the other angels came running into the main control room. "Who's attacking us!?" Takuto asked. "I don't know but we are bringing up the image!" Major Mary reported. One of the screens came on and shown a black emblem frame. "No way it can't be Sherry! I killed her in our fight!" Forte exclaimed. "I don't think it's her." Ranpha told her. "How'd you know?" Forte asked. "It's just a feeling." Ranpha answered. "All right angels, it's time for you all to launch!" Takuto ordered. "Right!" they all exclaimed and they ran to the hangar and got into their frames and flew out. "Nano-Nano stay behind me." Vanilla said. "Mew? Why mama?" she asked. "Just do as what mama told you." Vanilla told her. "Right." Nano-Nano said. Noah was cackling as she fired at the Lucky Ciel. "Stop right there!" she heard. "Huh?" she asked. She saw the frames. "So, the angels finally shown themselves! Now try and get me!" Noah exclaimed. "Who is that?" Ranpha asked. "She goes by the name Noah, she is Eonia's adopted sister." Roselle answered. Noah came at them with full speed. "Everyone spread out she's coming in at high speed!" Mint yelled. They all did and Noah kept on coming at them. They kept on dodging her. "What is up with her?" Forte asked. "I don't know but she isn't human." Mint said. "What?" Anise asked. "Somehow my ears perked up a little bit when she passed by me, she isn't really human." Mint answered. "Mint look out!" Natsume yelled. Mint got hit by Noah and she screamed. "No Mint!" Milfeulle yelled. They saw Trick Master go down. "Mint! LUCKY STAR HEALER!" Milfeulle yelled and her star glowed and the angel wings spread on her frame and a beam hit Trick Master which healed it and Trick Master started flying again. "Thanks Milfie!" Mint exclaimed. "Ah, so you're the princess' sister!" Milfeulle heard. "Yes, I am Milfeulle Sakuraba! Queen of the Lucky Star Kingdom! Give me back Apricot!" she yelled. "No can do." Noah told her. "What?" Milfeulle asked. "My brother will keep her once your kingdom is destroyed." Noah answered. "No, he can't!" Milfeulle yelled. "Oh yes he can, so now say goodbye!" Noah yelled as she was about to shoot. Suddenly, she got hit by First Aider. "Nano!" Vanilla yelled. "Stay away from my mommy's friend!" Nano-Nano yelled. "So, you must be that little nano machine." Noah said. "Nano machine?" Nano-Nano asked. "You heard me, you are nothing but a little nano machine that will help me resurrect my brother as a whole human." Noah answered. "That's not true, I am human like everyone else!" she yelled. "Noah, leave her alone, she is not going to be part of your experiment!" Vanilla yelled as she fired at her. "Mama!" Nano-Nano yelled as she watched Noah fire back. "Nano-Nano come here!" Roselle yelled. First Aider joined Holy Blood. "So, you are going to keep that child away from me!?" Noah yelled as she flew over. "Look out Roselle!" Natsume yelled. "Stay away!" Roselle yelled as she fired at her. Both she and Noah started fighting each other. "Stop please!" Nano-Nano yelled as she started crying. The halo that was around her head started to glitch. "No Nano-Nano don't cry!" Normad yelled out. "Please stop!" she yelled.**

**On the Lucky Ciel, "Major Mayor, Captain Takuto, bad news! First Aider's pilot, Nano-Nano, is going through emotional distress!" Isabella exclaimed. "What?" Takuto asked. "How!?" Takuto asked. "Somehow she was watching how Noah's reckless fighting almost took down Harvester and how she's attacking Holy Blood!" Isabella answered. "Oh no, if her distress goes even further, First Aider will…" Major Mary said. "Nano-Nano, Nano-Nano, can you hear me?" Takuto asked. They heard her cry. "Nano-Nano, listen to me, if you keep on acting up First Aider will crash!" Takuto yelled. "Not unless if I do this!" they heard Noah exclaim and they watched her on the screen take First Aider into her frame's grappler arms. "No!" Takuto yelled. "Yes, also one more thing before I leave! Goodbye crew of Lucky Ciel, I hope you will enjoy the afterlife!" Noah exclaimed as she launched a missile and it hit the ship and some of it went into flames. "No! Takuto!" Ranpha yelled. "Captain!" Kazuya yelled. He saw nothing but static on his communicator screen and then it went blank. "Bye bye angels!" Noah exclaimed and she flew off with First Aider. "Nano-chan!" Normad yelled. "Get back here!" Vanilla yelled with tears in her eyes. "Come on everyone, let's see if the crew is alive." Forte said as they flew back to the Lucky Ciel.**

**Noah brought Nano-Nano to Eonia. He was sitting in his throne and smirked and said, "So you must be the nano machine, how delightful." "I am not a nano machine, I am a human being like everyone else even mama told me!" Nano-Nano yelled with tears in her voice. "Shut up! You will be helping us getting Eonia back to where he used to be!" Noah yelled as she hit Nano-Nano. "MEW!" she screamed as she went down. "What should I do with her brother?" Noah asked. "Take her to the lab, we are going to revive my body and at dawn!" he answered. "Right." She said as she picked up Nano-Nano and took her to the lab where she lied her down on a table. "Now the preparations begin." Noah said. Back in the Lucky Ciel, the fire was put out with hoses that were placed inside the ship in case it caught fire. Some of the crew were in the infirmary getting healed. "So glad we are all alive." Riserva said after he was healed. "Yeah." Guinness said. "Be glad that Vanilla is here." Mint said as she and Anise were passing around mugs with coffee in them. "What should we do now? The ship will take a while to get repaired since it almost got totaled by that missile." Lester said. "Well, we have to try to get both Apricot and Nano-Nano before Eonia gets resurrected of course." Chitose answered. "How? Who knows if that palace has a barrier or something." Kazuya asked. "Well, I think the Emblem wings can get through it if there is one. Hey Mint, you said Noah isn't human, what is she?" Chitose asked. "I don't know exactly but I have a feeling that she is something beyond what I can tell." Mint answered. "I tried finding out in my crystal ball but I got nothing myself." Kahlua said. "But I can tell you this much, she can be able to resurrect Eonia with the power of Nano-Nano's nano machinery." Mint told her. "What?" Kahlua asked. "So she is really a nano machine?" Lily asked. "Yes." Vanilla answered. "How? She doesn't look like one." Kazuya asked. "Well, while I was on the Planet Pico, I found people in tubes and then noticed that they were nano machines and suddenly I heard a voice calling out "mama" and then saw her. She was the only one awake and then I brought her here. You see, I didn't tell her she was a machine, I just told her that she was human like all of us because I didn't want her to feel like she is different." Vanilla answered. "Sounds like you really care for her Vanilla." Mint said. "Well, she is my "daughter" after all and I didn't protect her." Vanilla said. "Don't beat up yourself Vanilla, we'll be able to get her back and we'll do it before that resurrection happens and we'll save our kingdom and our home planet like before." Forte told her. Vanilla nodded and smiled. "Well everyone, let's get going we have a resurrection to stop!" Kazuya ordered. "Right!" everyone exclaimed. **_**Don't worry Rico, Nano-Nano, we'll get you two back! **_** He thought to himself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Resurrection! Eonia Returns!**

**In the dark palace, Noah was connecting Nano-Nano to the machine that will help resurrect Eonia. Nano-Nano was still knocked out as she was getting hooked up. Eonia walked in and said, "So the time has come, I will be back in my old body and I will have my revenge on the Lucky Star Kingdom for what they did to me." "Yes!" Noah exclaimed. "Is she connected?" Eonia asked. "Yes, I will prepare myself." Noah answered as she started hooking herself up. Eonia lied down on the table. Noah pressed a button and closed her eyes as she started glowing along with Nano-Nano. A small beam hit the shard on Shiva's headdress and it started glowing a very deep blue light and it pulsed. In the Lucky Star Kingdom, Vermouth was signing a few papers in place of Milfeulle. He felt his chest hurt and he screamed and he went to his knees. "Your majesty!" one of the attendants exclaimed as he ran over to him. "N-no it can't be…the darkness is coming…back…to…get…us…" Vermouth said. "What?" the attendant asked. "Eonia…is…coming…back…and when that happens…AH! He will…come…after…this kingdom!" Vermouth yelled. The attendant gasped in fear. Back on Cerberus, Riserva, Red-Eye, Guinness, and Camus were feeling the same effects as Vermouth. "What is going on!?" Isabella asked. "The…darkness…is…coming…back!" Guinness answered. "What?" Takuto asked. "That means Eonia is returning." Lester said. Meanwhile, the angels were flying towards the dark castle, "How much farther?" Kahlua asked. "Not too far, we will be there in a moment." Kazuya answered. "Angels!" they heard Takuto exclaimed. "What is it Captain?" Kazuya asked. "The Hell Hounds are reacting to something that has to do with Eonia resurrecting." Takuto answered. "What!?" they all asked. "We better hurry, who knows how much more time we have before he's fully resurrected!" Chitose exclaimed. They all sped up and they arrived at the dark palace. "Now everyone activate the light in your star charms!" Milfeulle exclaimed. All the girls and Kazuya closed their eyes and their star charms glowed and angel wings spread out from their emblem frames. "Let's do it!" Forte exclaimed and they all flew in and crashed through the dark barrier that surrounded the palace and the kingdom. They all landed They all ran inside the palace.**

**Inside the palace's lab, Eonia shown up in front of Noah, the knocked out Nano-Nano, and the passed out Shiva. He had the shard on his forehead and he was still in the clothes that he wore when he was sealed except they were torn up and his hair was loose "I am back and ready to have my revenge." He said. "Brother, you're back." Noah said as she unhooked herself. "Yes, I am." He said. She ran over and hugged him and he hugged her back. He saw Shiva still passed out and went over and said, "It's time, time for me to take down Elle Ciel once and for all!" He took Shiva by the neck and said, "By the hand of Transbaal, give me Shiva's power of light!" The headdress on Shiva's head glowed a silver light and an orb came out of it and Eonia took it with his other hand and dropped Shiva. "It's mine now, the power of the Transbaal Kingdom!" Eonia exclaimed and cackled. Noah also smiled and said, "They will pay for what they did to you." "Yes, no one destroys the prince of darkness and gets away with it, now the new dawn of the Dark Star Kingdom will rise again!" Eonia exclaimed and cackled.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Darkness' Revenge

**Chapter 8: Darkness' Revenge! The Destruction of the Lucky Star Begins!**

**The angels were running through the palace trying to find Shiva, Apricot, and Nano-Nano. "Where can they be?" Forte asked. "I don't know but wherever they are we might bump into Eonia or Noah or the both of them." Lily answered. "We should split up and try to find them." Milfeulle told them. "Good idea." Kazuya said. They all split up and went down the labyrinth of hallways that make up the castle. In Eonia's room, Apricot woke up and looked at her surroundings and asked, "Where am I?" She saw Nano-Nano lying next to her and yelled, "Nano-Nano!" Nano-Nano didn't respond to Apricot. She noticed that her shirt was still open and saw some of the plugs and wires were still on her and a little bit of black blood and gasped. **_**I need to get out of here! I also got to get Nano-Nano out of here! **_** She thought to herself. She picked up Nano-Nano and left the room and ran down the hall where she saw Lily and Forte. She yelled out, "Forte! Lily!" "Princess?" Lily asked. "Rico!" Forte exclaimed and she ran over with Lily following in pursuit. "Are you okay?" Lily asked. "Yeah but I don't know about Nano-Nano, she feels a little cold." Apricot answered. "Don't tell me those wires that they used to resurrect Eonia's body might've…" Lily said. "Don't think like that Lily, hand her to me Rico." Forte told her. Apricot nodded and did so and Forte carried her and rested Nano-Nano's head on her shoulder and said, "Let's try to find the Cross Caliber and First Aider and get out of here." "Right." Lily said. Apricot nodded. They started walking. Lily took out her communicator and said into it, "Guys, we found Apricot and she had Nano-Nano." "Good, where are you going now?" Kazuya asked. "We are going to try to find both Cross Caliber and First Aider and get out of here in our frames from there." Lily answered. "All right, we will see you back at the Lucky Ciel." Kazuya said. Lily turned off her communicator and said, "Let's get going." They kept on walking.**

**Meanwhile, Eonia was looking at the passed out Shiva. He smirked and said, "Well brother, looks like Elle Ciel would have one less bit of royalty or shall I say anoter one to leave the planet since the Lucky Star Kingdome will be destroyed." "What are you going to do this time brother?" Noa asked. "I will use the power of some of the nano technology I took out of that girl you used to resurrect me along with some of the dark shards from the remains of the dark star comet and send it to the Lucky Star Kingdom where it will fall into ruin!" Eonia exclaimed and cackled. "Long live Prince Eonia, soon to be king of Elle Ciel!" Noa exclaimed. "Now let's do it, let's take down the Lucky Star Kingdom together Noa!" Eonia exclaimed. "Yes brother!" she exclaimed. The both of them started working on their dooms day device to send to the Lucky Star Kingdom. Lily, Forte, and Apricot arrived at the hangar that was holding both Cross Caliber and First Aider. "Here we are." Lily said. "Now it's how to figure out how to get First Aider out of here since Nano-Nano is still out." Forte said. "Why not get the other angels here?" Apricot asked. "Not a bad idea." Lily said as she took her communicator back out and contacted everyone. "Everyone, come to the hangar, we need your help with getting First Aider out of here!" "Right!" they all exclaimed and they started running towards the hangar. They all arrived. They noticed Nano-Nano on the ground still out. "Nano-Nano!" Vanilla exclaimed and ran over to her. Normad followed her. "What happened to her?" Natsume asked. "By the looks of it, her technology was taken away from her." Chitose answered. "Some of it still inside of her." Normad said. "I need to heal her." Vanilla said as she placed her hand on Nano-Nano's chest and a symbol appeared on her hand and glowed. Her star charm on her bracelet also glowed to provide her more healing power. She finished and Nano-Nano opened her eyes and mewed and saw Vanilla. "Mama?" "I'm here." Vanilla said. "Mama!" Nano-Nano exclaimed and hugged her. "Yay, she's alive!" Roselle exclaimed. "Sister!" Apricot exclaimed. "Rico!" Milfeulle exclaimed and the both of them hugged. "Glad that we have family reunions, let's get out of here!" Ranpha exclaimed. "Where are your frames?" Apricot asked. "Outside the castle." Milfeulle answered. "Once you two take off, we will meet you outside the barrier!" Forte told them. "Right! Come on Nano-Nano!" Apricot exclaimed. "Right!" Nano-Nano exclaimed and she followed Apricot to First Aider. "Come on everyone, let's get to ours!" Chitose exclaimed and the others ran to their frames and they took off and escaped the barrier.**

**Back at the Lucky Ciel, the frames landed in the hangar and got to the control room where some of the crew was trying to fix the wiring to the remaining fuel cells that were preserved from the destruction of a portion of the ship. Lester saw them and said, "There you are, so glad you all are safe!" "Where's my son?" Shatoyan asked. "We couldn't find Shiva your highness." Milfeulle answered. "What?" Shatoyan asked. "You see, I was in a room with Nano-Nano but I didn't see Shiva anywhere." Apricot told her. "The only hint that we have about his whereabouts is that he may still be with Eonia." Tequila said. "The question is, where is Eonia now?" Forte asked. "I don't know but I am having a bad feeling that he may strike our home with something that may kill it." Ranpha answered. "Maybe we should get back." Takuto said. "Hurry!" they heard Camus say. "Camus, you okay?" Milfeulle asked. "I "I think so, somehow Eonia's resurrection triggered our star charms since they were all filled with darkness before the Dark Star Kingdom became the Twilight Kingdom, but we kind of fought it off but the tips of our charms turned black, who knows how long we'll be staying on your side." He answered. "We better get back to Elle Ciel and quick before Eonia strikes, Major Mary, have the main tanks been fixed?" Takuto asked. "Well tank one and two aren't fixed but the auxhilary tanks are ready to function, they have enough fuel to get us back home and I contacted Volcott about the damage and he said he will fix it once we come into the hangar." Major Mary answered. "Get ready for launch! We need to get back before Eonia and that girl gets there with whatever they're using to destroy the kingdom." Takuto ordered. She nodded and said, "Attention all crew members, report to the control room immediately, we are about to launch! I repeat, all crew members return to the control room we are going to launch!" Major Mary exclaimed over the intercom system. The the ship's crew returned to the control room and took their positions. "Start all engines including the auxhiliary engines!" Major Mary ordered. "Right!" the crew exclaimed and they started the engines and the rockets turned on when they started. "Now fly!" Major Mary exclaimed and the Lucky Ciel lifted off heading out of Cerberus and towards Elle Ciel.**

**In Eonia's lab, Noa finished off the weapon and said, "I am finished!" "Good, let me look at it." Eonia said and he took a look at the nano bomb that had the timer on it and he smirked and said, "The Lucky Star Kingdom is going down once and for all." "That is not all, we have enough of the nano technologuy in this bomb to take down the Transbaal Kingdom too." Noa told him. "Oh really? Good work Noa, now it's time for us to go to Elle Ciel, prepare your ship." Eonia ordered. "Yes brother!" Noa exclaimed. They went towards the hangar that held Noa's frame and they lifted off and headed out of Cerberus towards Elle Ciel as well. Back on Elle Ciel, Vermouth was looking at his star charm and noticed that the edges are blackened and the darkness was starting to engulf the middle and said, "I can't believe the darkness is coming back." "Your majesty…" one of the maids said. "I don't know if I can keep in control though, once the darkness comes back, I go back to my evil ways or unless it will kill me once and for all." He told her. Suddenly, they heard sonic booms and they went out on the balcony and saw a half damaged Lucky Ciel coming into the atmosphere. "Is that?" Vermouth asked. Volcott came towards them and exclaimed, "It is! The Lucky Ciel came back!" They left the balcony and headed towards the space ship dock where the Lucky Ciel landed and came to a complete stop. They saw the angels come off the ship with Shatoyan at their sides. They also saw the Hell Hounds with them. "Guys, what are you all doing here?" Vermouth asked. "We came along with them since Eonia got resurrected and we had to escape from the palace since the Twilight Kingdom changed back into the Dark Star Kingdom." Camus answered. "Not only that, have you noticed your charm changing at all?" Red-Eye asked. "Yes I have, the darkness is started to return once and for all." Vermouth answered. "Why did you all come back Dr. Karasuma?" Volcottt asked. "Because Eonia is on his way, we had to return as fast as we could before he got here." Chitose answered. "We had a feeling that he is coming to destroy the kingdom and possibly the Transbaal kingdom." Ranpha told him. "How is going to destroy it?" Vermout asked. "Well, mew…" "Nano-Nano?" Vanilla asked. "You see, some of my blood that contains some of the nano technology that's inside of me was taken out of me and I think he will use that to destroy our home and Shatoyan's home." Nano-Nano answered. Vanilla hugged her silently. "So, nano technology and darkness of one's heart used to destroy this place all for what, revenge!?" Roselle asked. "Roselle…" Kazuya said. "We can't let Eonia destroy our homes! Besides both our king and queen and Shiva's mother want us to save our homes from being destroyed and save Shiva's life too!" Roselle exclaimed. "What should we do?" Riserva asked. "Count on us the Rune angels, that's what you should do, besides Eonia still has Shiva and we need to get him back no matter what and take down Eonia before he kills us all!" Lily answered. "Well your majesty?" Takuto asked as he turned to Milfuelle. "We put out an evacuation order, the Rune angels you must use your frames, we will also take shelter." She answered. "We can't have any casualities with the catastrophe that is about to happen." Vermouth said and suddenly, he felt his star charm pulse with darkness and he went to his knees. "Vermouth!" Milfeulle yelled and she went to him. "I will be fine…" he said. "Yeah we will be fine too if our charms won't get engulfed as fast as Vermouth's has." Guinness told them. "Shatoyan, you should get in contact with your kingdom and issue an evacuation order as well." Mint told Shatoyan. She nodded and was taken to the communications tower where she and Milfeulle sent out the evacuation order. Sirens blared in both the Lucky Star Kingdom and Transbaal Kingdom. The people that lived in both kingdoms started to evacuate from their homes and street businesses and headed to the underground shelters that were designated for them in the kingdoms. "Shatoyan, you should be with us in the shelter underneath the palace." Mint told her. She nodded. "Apricot, please take care of yourself." Milfeulle told her. "I will, I won't let you down, I promise. Come on everyone!" Apricot exclaimed as she ran down the hall and everyone else followed. "Now, for the rest of us let's head down to the shelter." Milfeulle ordered. The rest of the angels and the court went down to the shelter. Meanwhile, the Rune frames launched into the skies that looked over both kingdoms. "Hey Tequila, do you know when Eonia is expected?" Anise asked. "Yeah, he should be arriving now." Tequila answered. "Is that him now?" Natsume asked. They all looked and saw a black emblem frame come in. Their screens turned on and Eonia was on the screens and he said, "Well, well Rune angels, we meet again and I see your little nano machine still alive." "Eonia, tell us what you're going to do with the technology you stole from Nano-Nano!?" Apricot yelled. "Destroy both the Lucky Star and Transbaal Kingdoms!" Eonia answered and cackled. The girls and Kazuya gasped. "You can't do that!" Roselle yelled. "Yeah, the Lucky Star Kingdom and Transbaal Kingdom are our homes!" Kazuya yelled. "Sorry, we are still going to destroy them or Prince Shiva will die!" Eonia exclaimed as he shown them the unconscious Shiva. "Shiva!" Apricot exclaimed. "Let him go!" Lily yelled. "Sorry he won't be let go, he will perish once we send out our little missile." Eonia said. "What can we do? We can't let him destroy our homes." Kazuya said. "What CAN we do, that's the question." Anise said. "Surrender." Eonia answered. "What?" Apricot asked. "You heard me, surrender and I will spare Shiva." He answered. "All right, we surrender!" Apricot exclaimed. "What!?" the others asked. "We surrender, so please don't hurt Shiva!" she yelled out. "Very well, Noa, fire the missile!" He ordered. "You got it brother!" she exclaimed and fired the missile. A small object came out of her frame and flew down and it hit the palace of the Lucky Star Kingdom and it exploded along with the buildings around it. The fire from the missile spread all the way through Lucky Star to Transbaal. "N-no…it's my fault…" Apricot said. "Rico…" Anise said. "Now the kingdoms are gone for good." Eonia said with a smirk and cackled. The fires burned and more explosions came from the destroyed cities below.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Angel Tears Fall For the Fallen

**Chapter 9: Angel Tears Fall For the Fallen**

**In the shelters, everyone felt the rumble coming from all the explosions above ground. The Lucky angels and Shatoyan screamed. "Looks like the angels are in a fight." Lester said. "Or maybe they were shot down, who knows." Volcott said. "Whatever is going on above ground it seems bad." Forte said. She noticed Guinness squatting in the corner and asked, "Guinneess what's wrong?" "S-stay back…the darkness is getting worse…" he answered. She saw the dark lights coming from all of them including Vermouth and gasped. "Looks like they are trying to fight it as best as they can but it is still coming on strong." Lester said. "Please Vermouth don't let it get to you." Milfeulle said. "I won't, just hold onto my hand so I can get through it with you next to me." Vermouth told her. He took his hand and held it strongly. "No matter what it takes, they still love each other." Ranpha said. Forte nodded. **_**Apricot, come on, take Eonia down. **_** Milfeulle thought to herself. Outside, the Rune angels watched the fires and explosions that were still going on down below. "Enjoying my little fireworks show? Good, I think it's time to take you all down and see you go down into the firey pits below, Noa take them down!" Eonia exclaimed. "My pleasure!" she exclaimed as she flew at them and started firing at them. They started dodging. Noa kept on firing. "Oh man, she's fast!" Anise exclaimed. "Faster than Holy Blood and First Aider even!" Kazuya exclaimed. He saw Noa come behind Apricot and yelled, "Rico look out!" "Huh?" she asked. "Die!" Noa yelled and fired at her and Apricot screamed as she was hit. "Rico!" Lily yelled, "Everyone fire at her!" Kazuya yelled. The others started doing so but Noa dodged the shots. "Rico, are you all right!?" Tequila yelled. "I think so but my right wing is damaged pretty badly!" Apricot answered. "Look out Rico, she's coming at you again!" Natsume yelled. Apricot flew away but her right wing was causing her to stall. Noa cackled and said, "I got you where I want you so say goodbye princess of the dead Lucky Star Kingdom!" She shot Apricot down. Apricot screamed as Cross Caliber from the sky and into the ruined and firey kingdom. "RICO!" Kazuya yelled. "No!" Tequila yelled. "Rico-chan!" Nano-Nano yelled with tears in voice. "Aw, you all are so pathetic, crying for the princess of a kingdom that turned on her own kingdom to save my brother who lives in a kingdom right beside her? How sad, I think it's time to punish you all for your tears." Eonia said. "Now to activate the dark star shard power." Noa said as she took her dark star charm off and placed it into the computer main frame of her frame and it started glowing. The Rune angels watched it take on a new transformation. "What the hell?" Anise asked. "What is going on?" Lily asked. They saw black demonic wings come out from Noa's frame. "It can't be." Tequila said. "Like angel wings with our frames, the dark frames sprout demon wings." Kazuya said. "NBow time for you all to die!" Noa yelled with a demonic voice and charged at them. They all screamed as they started dodging plasma lightning balls being fired at them. **

**In Noa's frame, Shiva was still in his unconscious state. He heard, **_**"Shiva…" **_**"Mmm…" In his head, he was surrounded by flowers and asked, "Where am I?" "You are in the Sakura Fields in my consciousness." He heard Apricot say from afar. "Princess Apricot, why are you here and why am I here with you?" "Because I am the same state as you are in the real world except my body in the real world is in Cross Caliber in the fiery depths of the Lucky Star Kingdom." She answered. "What happened to it?" he asked. "It was blown up by a bomb that Noa and Eonia made not only that Transbaal is also on fire." She told him. "What?" he asked. She nodded and said, "But your mother is safe in a shelter with my sister and her court." She told him. A wind blew some of the flower petals around them and they floated peacefully. "Shiva…" Apricot said. "Yes?" he asked. "Please wake up and take down Eonia." She answered. "What? How?" he asked. "You have the power to take him down for what he did to our kingdoms and I won't forgive him for what he tried to do to me and my sister four years ago." Apricot told him. "I will and you must wake up and go back into the skies, I know the other angels need you more than ever." Shiva told her. She nodded in agreement. The sakura field disappeared and the both of them vanished along with it.**

**Shiva woke up and heard Eonia shout out, "Die! Die! Die Rune Angels along with your home!" "No you!" Shiva yelled as ran and kicked Eonia. "Brother!" Noa yelled. "You son of a bitch, you think you could take me down with one kick let's see what you got!" Eonia exclaimed as a sword came from his dark shard in his forehead. "I invoke the Transbaal sword!" Shiva exclaimed as his headdress glowed and a sword came out with the Transbaal crest on it. He took it into his hand and yelled, "You will pay for destroying Transbaal!" He charged. "Like if I cared if the kingdom survived or not! Since you're such a nuisance you will fall like your kingdom!" Eonia exclaimed as he charged as well and the both of them started fighting. "Brother, what should I do?" Noa asked. "Keep on taking down those angels! I want them fall to their flaming kingdom!" Eonia answered. "Right!" she exclaimed and kept on firing at the Rune angels. The Rune angels were dodging the shots and trying to fire back but Noa kept on dodging their shots. Suddenly, Lily was shot down. "No Lily!" Roselle yelled. "Roselle look out!" Natsume yelled. Roselle got shot down as well and both Eagle Grazer and Holy Blood started to fall from the sky. Suddenly, a shiny, white light came out of the flames and rescued the fallen frames. "Huh?" Roselle asked as she opened her eyes. "What is going on?" Lily asked. "Lily, Roselle…" "Rico-chan?" Roselle asked. "Nano-Nano…" "Mew?" Nano-Nano asked. "Natsume, Tequila, Anise, Kazuya, look into all your hearts and spread your wings!" Their star charms all glowed. "RUNE ANGEL WINGS SPREAD OUT AND RELEASE YOUR LIGHT!" They all yelled and the frames glowed over the flaming kingdoms. "What ios going on?" Noa asked. "It can't be, they spread their wings." Shiva said. The Rune Frames grew out silvery wings out of them and out of the flames Cross Caliber with silver wings with a bright silvery glow. "Eonia, you are going down once and for all and this time there won't be any return!" Apricot yelled. "RIGHT!" the angels yelled.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Wings of Rescue

**Chapter 10: Wings of Rescue! The Final Fight Commences!**

"**The rune wings…" Eonia said. "So wings that come out of the Rune frames, that's interesting not as interesting when I tap into my power, shall I brother?" Noa asked. "Yes Noa, let's show your wings off." He answered. She closed her eyes and her star charm started to radiate a deep purple light and dark demonic wings came out of Noa's frame. "What the?" Lily asked. "Don't tell me that she can sprout out wings like ours!" Tequila exclaimed. The wings made Noa's frame grow spikes on it. "No way, it can't be…" Natsume said. "What?" Roselle asked. "That frame took on a demonic form which only happens with the pilot has a real heart of darkness."Natsume answered. "Does that pose a threat of victory?" Anise asked. "Yes, wait Apricot, you can take the demonic form with the true light." Natsume answered. "I don't know if I can! All I can really do is spread the Cross Caliber wings and I helped you all spread your wings!" Apricot yelled. **_**Apricot, I am counting on you in defeating Eonia! **_** She heard her sister's voice in her head. **_**That's right, big sis is counting on me and no way I am letting her down, what do I have to lose? **_**She thought to herself. "Everyone, stall Noa while I prepare myself to release the true light!" Apricot exclaimed. "Right!" the others exclaimed as they started fighting Noa. Apricot closed her eyes and said, "Give me the power to defeat Eonia and Noa lucky star, you're my only hope." Her charm started to glow a very bright silver light. In Noa's frame, Eonia kicked Shiva down after a few swings of his sword. Shiva was about to get up when he felt something go into his back and he screamed in pain. "You think you will beat me? I don't think so, now die prince of Transbaal!" Eonia exclaimed as he stabbed deeper and cackled. Shiva screamed. The scream reached Ranpha. She held her head. "Ranpha, you okay?" Normad asked. "I hear Shiva screaming, he is in a lot of pain! I need to get to Kung Fu Fighter!" she answered. "This fight is in the Rune Angels' hands, you should stay here!" Takuto exclaimed. "But Shiva is in trouble I know it! I know I can help in some shape of form!" she exclaimed as she left and went above ground where she saw the burning kingdom. "What happened here? It is like hel out here." She said. "Ranpha look out!" she heard Takuto yelled and she turned to see a flaming pillar about to fall on her. Takuto ran out and grabbed her and jumped out of the way with her. "I told you to stay underground!" he yelled. "I don't care, I am still helping, need to get to the emergency hangar!" she yelled. He nodded and they started running.**

**Shiva went down again and coughed up blood. He was covered in cuts and bruises from his battle against Eonia. "Looks like the great prince has fallen and now to make you fall again." Eonia said as he picked him up and went to the hangar door and opened it. The air and smoke rushed in as Eonia went to the edge and held Shiva out the door and yelled, "Goodbye Shiva!" "Not…just..yet…" Shiva said. "What?" he asked. Shiva used his last bit of strength and stabbed Eonia. He coughed up blood and screamed. Shiva's sword vanished and Eonia let go of Shiva. Shiva started to plummet towards the flaming Lucky Star Kingdom. Eonia closed the hangar door and held his wound and went to floor. "Brother!" Noa yelled. She switched to autopilot and ran over to him. "Noa…don't worry about me…just keep on fighting. My body can't hold up on with a stab wound and besides, my resurrection was fulfilled and I can finally die in peace. Goodbye my sister…." Eonia said as he closed his eyes. The shard that was on his forehead shattered and his body went limp. "N-no brother, please don't die!" Noa yelled as she held his head. Meanwhile, Shiva's body was still falling when Kung Fu Fighter appeared and caught him. "Mission accomplished!" Ranpha exclaimed. "Good work Ranpha, I will get him from here!" Takuto exclaimed as he went to the door and opened it and took the passed out Shiva inside the frame and closed the door. "Is he okay?" Ranpha asked. "He's bleeding and beaten up, we need to find the doctors and quick!" Takuto exclaimed. "One step ahead of you, hold on tight!" she exclaimed as she sped up. **

**Noa was enraged when she took her frame's controls back and went at the angels again. Her frame glowed a deep purple along with her charm. "Apricot, hurry!" Lily yelled. "Almost there!" Apricot exclaimed. "Sorry, looks like the princess is going to die along with me! Say goodbye!" Noa yelled as she flew at the Cross Caliber. "Rico look out!" Tequila yelled. Noa crashed into her and Apricot screamed and the light of the Cross Caliber started to shine. "What the hell is going on!?" Noa yelled as she saw the light surrounding her. "Now Apricot, hurry!" Tequila yelled. "Right! Light of the Lucky Star that I wear around my neck give me the light to vanquish this darkness!" Apricot exclaimed as her star charm's light grew to capacity and engulfed the demonic frame. Noa screamed, "No, I can't lose!" "Sorry, I think you are going to lose! RUNE WING REVOLUTION!" Apricot yelled and Cross Caliber's wings along with the other frames' wings started to glow. "What is going on?" Roselle asked. "She called on the wings' powers! Unlike Milfuelle's power which allows her to heal the frames, Apricot has an added power which allows her to use all the wings in one attack." Natsume answered. The wings' light were sent to Cross Caliber and Apricot yelled, "Goodbye Noa! Time for you to join your beloved brother!" The wings sent out a big ray and hit Noa's frame which made it separate from Cross Caliber. Noa screamed as it fell from the sky and started to tear apart. It exploded once it hit the burning kingdom below. "We did it." Lily said. "Yeah, but will become our home now that it is in flames?" Tequila asked. "I don't know but at least everyone is alive." Anise answered.**

**In the shelter, the Hell Hounds' star charms changed back to normal and Vermouth opened his eyes and saw Milfeulle and asked, "Ma Cherie…." "I'm here Vermouth." Milfeulle told him. "The darkness is gone, does that mean Eonia and Noa are defeated?" Guinness asked. "By the looks of things yes." Red-Eye answered. They went above to see the smouldering flames and saw the Rune frames fly overhead. "They did it, they defeated Eonia and Noa." Forte said and smiled. The flames burnt out and the sun rose over the ruined kingdoms. The townspeople started to clean up the damage from the fire and a few were starting to rebuild their stands. In a little tent village outside Transbaal, Shiva woke up and saw Ranpha and asked, "Ranpha?" "Yes it's me your highness, how are you?" she asked. "Doing better, where's my mother?" he asked. "She will be coming soon." Ranpha told him. Shatoyan ca came by the tent with the help of Trick Master as her transport. "Mother!" Shiva exclaimed as he hugged her. "Shiva, I am so glad you're okay." She said. Ranpha smiled. "How is he?" Mint asked as she came in. "His injuries were pretty serious when we rescued him but it looks like he'll be okay, what about the kingdoms?" Takuto asked. "Well, the fires burnt out and people are starting to clean up and rebuild but the palaces on the other hand, they will take a lot longer to rebuild." Mint answered. "No matter how long it takes, we should thank the Rune Angels for saving us from the darkness yet again." Ranpha told them. Both Takuto and Mint nodded.**

**Back at where the Lucky Star palace was, the other Hell Hounds were saying their final goodbyes. "Too bad you can't stay." Apricot told them. "I know, but Cerberus is our home after all and I know our kingdom will be back to its old warm self." Riserva answered. "I hope you all have a safe trip back." Vermouth said. Milfeulle nodded. "Thanks Vermouth, we will come and visit sometime soon." Red-Eye told him. "Come on guys, Lily, Anise, Roselle, and Natsume are waiting to take us back to Cerberus!" Camus exclaimed as he ran ahead of them. "Wait for us!" Guinness exclaimed as he ran after him and the other two Hounds ran after them. They watched Eagle Grazer, Relic Raider, Holy Blood, and Papillon Chaser leave with Hell Hounds. "Now what sister?" Apricot asked. "We rebuild our home of course, even though our palace was destroyed along with the city, it doesn't mean that we give up on living here and not only that while rebuilding our home, we make it better." Milfeulle answered. Aprict nodded. "And one more thing Apricot, thank you for saving our world." Milfeulle told her. "I am not the only one you should thank because I wasn't alone during that battle, I had everyone helping me. Kazuya, Lily, Anise, Roselle, Natsume, Kahlua and Tequila, Nano-Nano, and even Shiva, they helped me find the light to take down our old enemy Eonia and not only that newest one Noa." Apricot said. "Since they are gone, hopefully the galaxy will look towards a bright future with you all able to protect it!" Vermouth told the both of them. Both sisters nodded.**

**Two years have passed since the fight against Noa and Eonia, the Lucky Star Kingdom was looking as beautiful as it did before with its futuristic, metropolitan look. Vermouth held his and Milfeulle's two year old son, Ichigo. "Our home looks so great!" Milfeulle exclaimed. "Yeah it does, honey, what happened to Rico?" Vermouth asked. "Oh she's with a special someone." She answered. In the Transbaal Kingdom, Apricot arrived at the palace where she found Shiva. "There you are Apricot!" he exclaimed when he saw her." She smiled. "If you're wondering why I called you here is because I want to thank you for saving me two years ago." He told her. "It was more of Ranpha." She told him. He shook his head and said, "No it was you, you helped me unleash my true power and now Eonia is gone for good." He told her. "Noa's also gone all thanks to me." She said. He walked over to her and said, "No wonder I love you so much." "Huh?" she asked as she blushed. "Ever since I saw you in our subconsciousness, you looked so cute and you're still cute as ever." He told her. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Oh Shiva, I love you too!" The both of them kissed. "Who knows what they are doing now Vermouth, they might havea little luck when it comes to love!" Milfeulle told Vermouth. Vermouth nodded and said, "And hopefully that luck will give them a great future along the way."**

**The End**

**Author's commentary #3: :sighs in relief: finally I am done with this! I know it's been a month or two since the last chapter I wrote but since I took the summer off, I finally got around to finishing it! I hope you all liked both Galaxy Angel Princess Milfeulle and Galaxy Angel Princess Apricot! I want to thank you all for reading them and love you all the fans! See ya!**


End file.
